Tears
by Soki
Summary: Songfic. Severus has some things to say to the right person and he remembers his past.


**I don't own the characters nor the song.**

****

* * *

_"Wherever we go is okay,"_

_You said_

__

_Now what may have been_

__

_Has been stopped by time_

"You had told me that it didn't matter what I was going to do when I grew up. You had told me that what we should care for was the present, not the future and least the past. 'It's already in the past, son.' that was your answer for every time I asked why you had hit me. I always thought you stopped time to make me look like a fool, thought you never did that. It just seemed to think that, it seemed right." said a tall man, he was wearing black robes and had his black hair in a somewhat pony tail.

_On that night that was too long_

__

_I had a dream where you left me_

_Staring at a foreign sky_

_I hugged my loneliness_

Severus Snape looked at the grass beneath him and then he shifted his face a little, just to look at the grave before him. "Severus Snape Senior. Beloved Husband and Dad" the grave said. He hated so much to be there, but he had to speak, he had to let everything out to the right person and not an innocent little brat that knew nothing. Tears were treating to fall down to his cheeks and he couldn't let them fall, not yet thought.

_My fallen tears_

_Are piling up on the winds of time_

_At the end_

_I feel your breath_

He felt the gaze of the young woman that was standing some meters away of him. He loved that woman, and as much as he hated he had make her suffer, he had make her pay for what his father had done to him and yet she was there, waiting for him as if nothing ever had happened. "Many times you teased me, many times you hurt me with your words and sometimes even with your belt and at the end you always sent me off to my bedroom where you thought I was sleeping, but no. I sat in one corner of my room, perfectly hidden from view if someone felt like looking to see if I was fine. Every time I would go to my bed get a pillow or two and put them under the covers and then tucked the pillow Severus, as I called it many times, and then went to hide." Severus said softly.

_Dry your tears with love_

_Dry your tears with love_

A tear made its way down to his cheek and then got lost in the green and tall grass. He then looked at the sky and his gaze fixed on a cloud that looked more like a sheep than like a cloud. He snorted. He liked the legged cloud. Then something hit his mind. "Father, Father!" a little boy shouted outside a big mansion and then a tall man with dark and short hair positioned himself next to the little boy with black long hair. "It's a legged cloud, Father, it's a legged cloud!" exclaimed the little boy happily while pointing to a sheep. "It's not a cloud, junior, it's a sheep" said a deep voice; the little boy looked at his father and then smiled. "I think it's cute" said the little boy and he felt the gaze of his father all over him, he turned to face his father and he whispered next to his ear "We, Snapes, don't think things are cute" and he left.

_Loneliness your silent whisper_

_Fills a river of tears through the night_

_Memory you never let me cry_

_And you, you never said good-bye_

_Sometimes our tears blinded the love_

_We lost our dreams along the way_

_But I never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates_

_Never thought you'd leave me alone_

"DON'T CRY!" an angry man shouted to the form of a crying boy that was, as much, six years old. "Boys don't cry!" the man shouted again. A red haired woman stood in the other corner of the room, sobbing and looking terrified. "SNAPES don't cry!" shouted the man and then he lifted his hand and hit the crying boy, the boy did nothing but held his legs against his chest and buried his head so his father couldn't see the puffy, red eyes that the poor crying boy had.

_Time through the rain has set me free_

_Sands of time will keep your memory_

_Love everlasting fades away_

_Alive within your beatless heart_

Time passed by and the boy grew older and farther from home, far away from his Father and his Mother. The boy went into school and there he thought he could find happiness, oh, how wrong he was. He had found hell. Being the last and only heir of the Snape family all the responsibilities had felt upon him, he had to have the best grades and get a wonderful wife that would make the Snape family proud. But the boy found nothing.

_Dry your tears with love_

_Dry your tears with love_

Another tear rolled down from his cheek into the tall green grass. He had remembered painful moments and yet he was glad he had remembered them. He thought about those times again and again. It didn't hurt anymore, or at least not as it had hurt him the past thirty-four years.

_My fallen tears _

_Are piling up on the winds of time_

_This feeling at the end_

_Makes my blue rose change_

_Dry your tears with love_

_Dry your tears with love_

He then remembered he had a beautiful young woman waiting for him. He stood there a while, looking at the grave and then at the grass. Finally he gave up and a wave of tears left his eyes. He then heard soft footsteps. "The Granger girl knows when to show up," he thought as he turned and saw Hermione, he opened his arms and hugged her and she just hugged him back letting him do whatever that was needed to do. Severus then placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and then looked into the sky._My fallen tears are piled on the winds of time again__At the end I can feel your breath_

_Dry your tears with love_

_Dry your tears with love_

_Dry your tears with love_

_Dry your tears with love_

Hermione looked at him and smiled to herself. He then met her gaze and she whipped away the tears he still had on his cheeks. He kissed her soft lips but she returned the kiss were she knew there had been tears.

* * *

AN: The song is "Tears" from X Japan,which I love xD, and well I like this pair n-n and I must say that I'm really happy with the result of this songfic x333

and if you have gotten this far thank you! nOn  
oh, by the way o.o ....review pleeease! ;; xDU


End file.
